₪:: El Amo ::₪
by Sereitei
Summary: [Yaoi 1000][Cap.2 Grito]Atobe, el Hyotei entero puede sentir que algo se acerca, y cuando Atobe intenta girarse para ver a su equipo, en medio de la oscuridad del bosque una mano se ciñe sobre su hombre, para llevarlo a lo mas profundo...
1. Nota

_**Advertencia:**__ El contenido de este Fan Fics es de tipo Yaoi (HxH), así que si no gustas del genero, te aconsejo leer otra cosa XP, y en caso de que adores el genero ¡Bienvenid seas!._

_**Disclaimers:**__ Como muchas dirán, por desgracias ni Kiku-chan ni alguno de los personajes de Tenipuri me pertenece o pertenecerá por más que patalee._

_**Dedicado:**__ Al foro _Tenipuri Team

* * *

_Summary: "¡En la milésima luna, el Amo regresara!" Y en medio del bosque, en aquella noche tétrica, la Golden Pair desaparece sin dejar rastro. El viento comienza a soplas gélidos susurros. Y en los matorrales asecha la bestia… El capitán sea sacrificado por su equipo._

**_º... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... :._ EL AMO _.: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...º_**

"_En la mil__é__sima luna, __é__l regresara__…__ envuelto en el manto negro de la noche, sus ojos resplandecer__á__n llenos de gozo ante una tierra f__é__rtil de victimas__…_

_Se levantara entonces aquel que har__á__ saber su voluntad en la lengua humana,, sosteniendo entre sus manos el destino de su gente._

_El regreso del __é__l esta cerca. __¡__Ya se escuchan sus risas maquiav__é__licas! que de esos labios curveados ante el banquete con desvergonzada ansia, se esparcen a cada rinc__ó__n._

_Tiemblen pues los fuertes y los d__é__biles, el hombre y la bestia, el cazador y la presa__…__ imploren clemencia__…__ guarden el llanto y preparen sus corazones para la llegada del Amo__…_

**_l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... l... _Capitulo 1:** Nota

_--¡Nya!_

Asustados mas por el grito de Eiji que por el relato, el equipo azul-rojo se alejó de de Inui, quien sostenía entre sus manos seísmas frente a un semblante inmutable, el papel maltrecho en el que se encontraban escritas las palabras que acababa de leer.

_--Una broma.-_Comenzó a decir acomodándose los lentes.-_A de ser una broma de muy mal gusto de algunos de los campistas anteriores a nosotros._

El Seigaku, no muy convencido de la explicación, se miró entre si y a su alrededor.

Después de aquel relato tan peculiar, el bosque donde decidieron pasar una semana para relajarse en medio de la naturaleza, sin mas que pensar que en divertirse, ya no era del todo atractivo como lo fue en un inicio, cerniéndose sobre la copa de los árboles, tal cual niebla nocturna que descendía con pasmosa lentitud, un aire tétrico, escabroso, que les puso la piel de gallina.

_--Je.-_Rió con nerviosismo Momoshiro.-_Cierto, cierto ¿no se la habrán creído verdad?_-Cerró los ojos y soltó un conjunto de carcajadas que a leguas dejaba ver el miedo que se entremezclaba.- _¿No cree, Eiji-sempai?_-Por mas que lo busco con la vista, no dio con el as acrobático, en quien esperaba encontrar apoyo.

_--¿Eiji-sempai?-_El joven Kawamura escudriñó a su lado, donde debía encontrarse su amigo…

En el ambiente, la preocupación se hizo notar. Por más que vieran a donde vieran, evitando moverse de su lugar, como si aquello pudiera desatar una fuerza desconocida que les arrancara con su sola presencia la vida, no daban con Kikumaru, y pronto notaron una segunda falta…

A pesar de los orondos suéteres que llevaban a causa de los ventarrones y el frío otoñal, el aire gélido que recorrió sus cuerpos les hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

_--¿Dónde esta Oishi-sempai?-_Pregunto Ryoma, que pudo haber aparentado ser el mas calmo de todos, a no ser por las incontables gotas de sudor que comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

La pregunta de Echizen, que solo vino a confirmar la ausencia evidente, fue seguía del crujir de ramas y hojarascas. Las miradas que para entonces yacían esparcidas, se reunieron en un mismo punto: los arbustos que rodeaban la cabaña donde se hospedarían, al pie de una bandada de árboles imponentes en altura, recios, fornidos. Si, justo esos árboles donde habían encontrado aquella nota tan extraña.

Con el miedo a flor, sus músculos se engarrotaron impidiéndoles moverse de su sitio. La agitación en los arbustos incrementaba a segundo, y la luna, desaparecía en las nubes de la noche.

_--¿Qué pasa aquí?-_La voz de Tezuka devolvió a los pobres un poco de valor, al menos el suficiente para colgarse de su capitán que fue a dar al suelo con su valiente equipo encima, haciendo ahínco en un Momoshiro gritándole al oído "_papá, papá_" y una víbora que estaba acabando con su cuello con tan fuerte agarrón.

Reaccionando unos segundos después a lo que tenían encima, Tezuka logró zafarse de casi todos, excepto de Kaidoh, con quien termino dándose por vencido al ver que ni de una u otra manera lograría quitárselo, ahora, de su espalda… al menos ya no lo ahorcaba, y ese era su alivio.

_--¿Me quieren decir que les pasa?_

_--Ca… capitán.-_Pronunció con enorme dificultad Kawamura.

_--¡Oishiykikumarusempaidesaparecieronyesosarbustoscomenzaronamoverseylanota!_

Después de un intento fallido de articular palabra, el pobre de Momo no supo como poner freno en ellas, haciendo el mensaje, por naturaleza urgente y enredoso, algo imposible de comprender.

_--¿Qué?-_De plano Tezuka quedo tan sorprendido de fuese posible que alguien mascullara tantas palabras juntas y a tal velocidad sin tragarse la lengua primero.

_--Dice que Oishi y Eiji desaparecieron, que los arbustos se movían y algo acerca de una nota.-_Descifró el joven prodigio saliendo de la cabaña con esa sonrisa inconfundible en sus labios.

Inui, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Momoshiro y Ryoma asintieron con la cabeza, al tiempo que Fuji se acercaba a donde el resto del equipo.

_--Por cierto, Tezuka… que lindo Koala llevas encima.-_Al decirlo, abrió los ojos de manera tal que a Kaidoh le quedo claro el silencioso pero firme: "bájate ¡Ahora!", orden que obedeció con prontitud.-_Aun que diría yo que mas que Koala, aquello es una víbora.-_La verdad es que solo le falto decir "rastrera y sucia" para confirmar su molestia hacia el menor, que por el miedo, nadie mas que el aludido y el capitán detectaron.

_--Dejemos las ironías a un lado, Fuji.-_Tezuka dirigió la mirada a los arbustos inertes, incrédulo a las palabras de su colega titular y experto en Smash_.-¿Buscaron a Oishi y Eiji en la cabaña o sus alrededores?_

_--No. Pero seria físicamente imposible, aun con la velocidad de Kikumaru, desaparecer con tal rapidez, ya que se encontraban junto con nosotros en un segundo, y al siguiente, se esfumaron._

Tezuka iba a repelar el razonamiento del rey data, mas el sonido que antes erizara la piel de sus compañeros, le silenció y fijó su mirar en los matorrales que comenzaban a moverse con violencia.

_--¡Él el Amo!-_Gritaron Kaidoh y Momo a unisón, abrazándose el uno al otro.

En ese instante, Fuji dio un paso atrás así como Inui, mientras que Ryoma se quedo en seco al lado de sus sempais que abrazados, temblaban sin control. Tezuka, por su parte, y a pesar del inmenso miedo que se infiltraba en su cuerpo, se hizo del valor que necesitaba como capitán y se acercó a los arbustos ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Con las manos sudorosas, se abrió paso entre las ramas y…

_--¡El Arbusto Asesino!-_Cortesía del Seigaku, a excepción de sus miembros desaparecidos y su capitán, el monstruo a sido bautizado.

Y como es mejor que digan, aquí corrió que aquí quedo, patitas para que las quiero, Fuji y compañía partieron hacia la cabaña, entraron atropellándose los unos a los otros y cerraron la puerta principal con llave, seguro y muebles…

_--Capitán, lo recordaremos por siempre con cariño._

_--Su vida no habrá sido sacrificada en vano.-_Secundo Kawamura dejándose caer junto a Momoshiro.

_--Mada mada dane..._

_--Tres consejos…-_Como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, y es que eso creyeron ver, los chicos se treparon hasta en el techo para alejarse de quien entraba por la puerta de la cocina, que inteligentemente, habían olvidado asegurar.-_Primero, antes de dar palabras honoríficas a un fallecido, asegúrense de que este muerto. Segundo, tengan en cuenta todas las salidas y entradas si están huyendo de un espectro o lo que sea. Y tercero, los arbustos asesinos no existen._

El capitán deja caer a un pálido e ido Oishi en el único sofá que los titulares no habían podido mover para atrancar la puerta.

_--¿Pero y Kikumaru-sempai?_-Preguntó Momo con una sonrisa llena de vergüenza.

En respuesta, su capitán se dio media vuelta y dejó ver al pelirrojo en modo chibi aferrado de uñas a su espalda.

_--Por lo visto, el día de hoy todos piensan que eres mama Koala, Tezuka.-_Se burló Fuji, a quien parecía importarle poco el hecho de que casi sacrificaban a su capitán por nada.

La serpiente dejó escapar un siseo de molestia, después de todo, cuando él había sido el "Koala", casi lo mataba con la mirada el chico prodigio, mientras que con Kikumaru-sempai se limitaba a sonreír. Sin embargo, al ver a Fuji, la víbora se tragó su coraje, ya que el susodicho le dejo muy en claro con sus ojos que Eiji, era harina de otro costal.

En cuanto Oishi pudo recuperar la conciencia, y debido a que Eiji se encontraba en un estado de shock post traumático, sin soltar la seguridad que parecía ofrecerle la espalda del capitán, quedo clara la razón por la cual se evaporaron ambos, y es que Eiji, al momento de pegar el grito que separó a la bolita formada alrededor de Inui, se abalanzó sobre el primero que encontró, que para su desgracia, fue Oishi, y como por el miedo Eiji no supo medir su fuerza, acabaron rodando hacia los matorrales, donde el joven pelirrojo se le abrazo tan fuerte que terminó por asfixiarlo, y por ende, dejarlo desmayado, hasta que el capitán los encontró y como pudo le quitó de encima al neko… perdón, el titular acrobático.

La peripecia de la Golden Pair aligeró la pesadez del ambiente, produciendo una risa general, y de paso, de algunos, uno que otro comentario pícaro, como el de Momo, que le dio a entender a Oishi que no buscara excusas para desaparecerse con el pelirrojo, que todos entenderían si ambos quisieran conocerse mejor fuera de la cancha de juegos, así como el esperado regaño de Tezuka, que en seguida de la explicación dada y tras ver la nota que encontraron, llegó a la misma conclusión que Inui acerca de que todo ello era una broma para aterrar a los campistas.

Al final, y pese a la relajación que vino después del miedo, siendo la excepción Kikumaru a quien pareció afectarle mas que al resto la jugarreta y al final quedo soñando en la espalda del capitán –quien no tuvo de otra mas que dormir con el chico en su espalda-, el equipo se fue a la cama sin cenar mas que un café sin azúcar, por eso de los sustos.

Las merecidas vacaciones del Seigaku, lejos de la ciudad, de la entrenadora, de plastas molestas, de gritonas y pegostes, se perfilaba de la mejor manera bajo el cielo nocturno. Ninguno recordaba, o mejor dicho, no deseaba recordar aquella profecía.

Mas sin embargo, esto no era cosa de un simple juego, era algo real, algo que los acababa de atrapar, por que como decía la _nota "En la milésima luna, él regresara… envuelto en el manto negro de la noche, sus ojos resplandecerán llenos de gozo ante una tierra fértil de victimas… preparen sus corazones para la llegada del Amo"_

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

Por fin un fic largo de Tenipuri! Bueno, quizás ni tan largo, y este es el primer capitulo, que espero, allá sido de su agrado (si, ya se que en mi One Shot dije que el siguiente ser otro One Shot de la Pilar pair de corte lemon, y si, ya lo tengo terminado pero por diversas situaciones Y.Y la señora flojera no me a dejado abrirlo y corregirlo… ¡Pero en cuanto la venza, lo tendrán aquí! XP).

El corte inicia como terror, pero ya verán las sorpresas que depara el destino.

Las parejas que encontraran serán las siguientes: Ah-Umn Pair, Golden Pair, Silver Pair, Cute Pair, Stronger Pair, Diabolic Pair, Data-Shh Pair y uno que otro poco de la Pilar Pair, la Dream Pair y demás (pero lo primero son las primeras… que cosas XP ¡Por que Eiji es solo de Oishi! Pero me va igual Fuji).

Siendo todo por el momento, me despido, se la pasan súper y prometo que no será un fic kilométrico.

Cambio y Fuera


	2. Grito

_**Advertencia:**__ El contenido de este Fan Fics es de tipo Yaoi (HxH), así que si no gustas del genero, te aconsejo leer otra cosa XP, y en caso de que adores el genero ¡Bienvenid seas!._

_**Disclaimers:**__ Como muchas dirán, por desgracias ni Kiku-chan ni alguno de los personajes de Tenipuri me pertenece o pertenecerá por más que patalee._

_**Dedicado:**__ Al foro _Tenipuri Team

**

* * *

**

_**Summary:** "n..." Atobe lo puede sentir, el Hyotei entero puede sentir que algo no anda bien... algo se acerca, y cuando Atobe intenta girarse para ver a su equipo, en medio de la oscuridad del bosque una mano se ciñe sobre su hombre, para llevarlo a lo mas profundo..._

**_º... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... :._ EL AMO _.: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...º_**

"_n__ …__"_

**Capitulo 2:** Grito

_--La próxima vez que veas un papelito atorado, tirado o símil, Gakuto, haznos el favor a todos ¡De arrojarte al barranco tu solo!_

Si, Ore-sama se encontraba muy enojado, y digo ¿cualquiera, no?, ya que no es algo que ponga muy de buenas a alguien, si mientras paseando por el bosque en busca del Tesoro Perdido de Ore-sama, cierto pelirrojo advirtiera un pedazo de hojita atorada en una rama baja de un árbol que se inclinaba naciente en la cuesta de un barranco, sino muy grande, pues si doloroso -lo que comprobarían todos los miembros del Hyotei-, y en su intento de tomar el papelillo aquel, sirviéndose de la rama de un árbol continuo como soporte, dicha rama no aguantara mucho y se rompiera, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera y por instinto, tomara de la chaqueta a Oshitari, quien a su vez lo hizo con Jiroh, que venia en la espalda de Kabaji dormido, y este como no queriendo la cosa se sujeto de Otori, y este de Shishido y luego vino Hiyoshi, hasta que llegamos al punto cumbre donde solo queda una persona, que fue Atobe-sama, quien no tuvo de quien mas agarrarse y por ende, todos fueron a dar en cadenita a lo mas profundo de la ramblilla...

Por tanto, vemos a los regulares del Hyotei caminando por el bosque de regreso a la cabaña, cubiertos de lodo –la pendiente del barranco, finalizaba a la orilla del lago-, hiervas, y con cara de pocos amigos, reprochándole a un inconciente Gakuto que es también cargado ahora por Kabaji, –digo, si se te cae todo tu equipo encima no creo que sigas propio de ti, o dudo que siquiera uno siga vivo, pero la cosa es que si sobrevivió, con todo el aire fuera, pero sobrevivió y es lo importante- lo que costaría quitarle las manchas a la ropa –como si ellos lavaran- y de lo que les dolía, cuando un grito proveniente del extremo contrario a donde su cabaña, que apenas comenzaba a vislumbrarse en la lejanía, se abrió paso entre los árboles y la oscuridad, arrancando un segundo mas cercano.

El ruido de los reclamos y quejas acalló al instante… En el cielo anublado se alzaba pálida e imponente la luna, como el ojo vigilante del cazador que asecha a la presa, ávida, por lo que se acerca, disfrutando del temor que infundía en los 8 chicos, enchinandoles la piel… Atobe, quien venia a la cabeza de la comitiva, podía sentir el pavor correr por su cuerpo, e internarse en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero era algo que como capitán del Hyotei, como él mismo, no se podría podía demostrar a los demás, así que haciendo uso, mas de su arrogancia, de su orgullo, que de aquellas fuerzas inexistentes por el miedo, intentó girarse para dar la cara a sus compañeros, cuando una mano gruesa se ciñó sobre su hombro para después, llevarlo a lo mas profundo… a lo mas profundo de otro barranquito, por que al escuchar el grito Oshitari se abrazó a Shishido, quien pegó otro grito y agarró a Otori, quien tomó a Hiyoshi y este a Kabaji, que resbaló por el lodo en sus zapatos y como acto reflejo se agarró de Atobe, y todos "fuera abajo" cuando en el delicado equilibrio de milésimas de segundo, Oshitari, débil por el susto, dio un paso en falso a un lado y resbaló jalando a todos hacia el talud situado al presente al lado contrario del primero –suerte, en esta ocasión no había lodo-…

_--¡Con un demonio!... Tal para cual…-_añadió para si Atobe echando una mirada furtiva y encolerizada a Oshitari y Gakuto, que inconcientes, el primero más por el susto que por que se le viniera el equipo sobre, eran cargados por Kabaji, quien le echó la carga de Jiroh a Otori después de salir del segundo barrancazo aquel.

Por el camino que les restó para llegar a la cabaña, el coraje de las dos caídas nubló el temor y las interrogantes de todos, pero como dijimos, solo "por el resto de camino", por que apenas entraron en la comodidad de la lujosa cabaña donde planeaban hospedarse una semana, sintieron como el escalofrío de la seguridad que les brindaba, una quizás incompleta o inservible seguridad, les recorría la espalda y devolvía a sus corazones el temor, que ninguno quiso manifestar, aun sabiendo que los demás compartían dicho sentimiento –los demás, exceptuando a Jiroh, que aun dormía, y a Oshitari y Gakuto, cuya razón de inconciencia ya conocemos-.

Así pues, se retiraron cada uno a descansar, habiendo despertado a los tres lodosos durmientes –dos que necesitaron explicación-, y tomando una fugas ducha apenas para quitarse el lodo, urgiéndoles encontrarse pronto bajo las sabanas de sus camas…

Amaneció, pero el sol se escondía tras las nubes de una tormenta naciente en la madrugada y feliz, de poder descargar pronta su furia sobre el bosque conocido como "Hahigeki". El lugar, era propiedad de la familia Atobe, quienes al tenerle poca estima decidieron dividirla en dos partes, una para campistas y otra para la familia –si un día no tenían ganas de ir a Islas Canarias, a Miami o algún otro sitio de ese tipo-, y que Atobe, después del torneo de Kantou, había decidido ofrecer como lugar de descanso luego de duros entrenamientos, y que poco tardos, los titulares del Hyotei habían aceptado.

Lo que comenzó con grandes planes de fiesta –unas que otras declaraciones y esto y aquellito-, terminó, o se pensaba terminar con un plan formado de manera individual, y siendo el mismo de todos para huir de tan aterrador sitio: como ninguno trajo nada, mas que lo del primer día –que precavido; si no los mata el monstruo se mueren de hambre-, tendrían que ir por víveres al pueblo cercano, lo que les brindaba la esperanza de salir de ahí, ir a comprar e inventarse alguna excusa para escapar -de modo tal que al salir uno y otro con sus maletas y "acomodarlas" en la camioneta, nadie dijo nada-. Así que rápidos desayunaron –como saldo de la prisa casi tuvimos cuatro muertos, uno por estar a punto de ahogarse con un trozo de pan que tomó la vía equivocada (Oshitari), otro, por andar viendo al que se estaba por ahogar, no se dio cuenta de que estaba sirviéndose demasiado café hirviendo y cuando las primeras gotas cayeron en su mano, casi se zampa la taza encima (Shishido), a no ser que por gracia de un tercero (Otori), se salvó cuando este tropezó por sus apuros, llevándose de frente la taza que vació su contenido cerca, muy cerca suyo pero sin tocarle, mientras el cuchillo de la mantequilla que llevaba en mano salió volando y pasando muy cerca de una mejilla y cortando algunos cabellos morados (Atobe), incrustándose en la pared.-, y abordaron la camioneta que saldría por el único camino –salida y entrada- del bosque, que para su desgracia –sobre todo de Hiyoshi, que siendo el único que sabia, aparte de Jiroh, manejar, le tocaba de chofer, con la presión constante de todo el equipo y la suya propia encima, además de tener que lidiar con un mar de maletas apretujadas y mal acomodadas-, pasaba por enfrente de la cabaña de donde presintieron, la noche anterior, surgió el grito.

Cuando pensaron que nada malo ocurriría y que podrían irse sin mayores –justo mientras la camioneta cruzaba por enfrente de la morada ya dicha-, un nuevo grito apresuro a ser escuchado… un grito idéntico al de la noche anterior…

Hiyoshi, no pudiendo tener control sobre si y menos sobre la camioneta, comenzó a virar de un lado a otro, estampándose contra uno de los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño claro donde se encontraba la cabaña.

_--¡¿Qué sucede?!-_Preguntaba Fuji entrando con el semblante temeroso en la habitación que se había destinado originalmente para que compartiese con Tezuka, pero que debido a la noche anterior tuvo que ceder a Eiji.

Enseguida del prodigio se abrieron paso Ryoma –mas dormido que despierto-, Kawamura –con el sartén con el que estaba por preparar el desayuno, en mano, como si fuese un arma-, Momo –abrazando su almohada-, Kaidoh –abrazando, por el miedo, a Inui- e Inui -¿no hace falta que diga que viene abrazado de Kaidoh, verdad?-, que encontraron una rara escena…

Las dos camas del cuarto que habían sido juntadas para hacer una sola para que Tezuka y Eiji, quien aun estaba colgado de la espalda del capitán-y en caso de que este se soltara, no se diera un santo porrazo contra el suelo-, pudieran dormir bien, se encontraban separadas, una a cada rincón. Y en el rincón de la cama izquierda, estaba Eiji, con los pies abrazados y haciendo circulitos con el dedo en la sabana. El extremo opuesto, en la otra cama, Tezuka sentado, tenía una mano en el mentón, pero más que en este, cerca de los labios…

_--¿Qué sucedió aquí?-_Preguntó Oishi, que fue el ultimo en llegar dado que el grito lo agarró en el baño.

Fuji comenzó a reír, primero disimuladamente, y después de manera franca y abierta.

_--¿Fuji, viste lo que sucedió?-_preguntaron Inui y Oishi al tensai.

_--Creo que si…-_contestó entre risas contenidas.

_--¡Dinos!-_Exigieron todos.

_--Eto… Eiji besó a Tezuka._

Lo más esperado hubiera sido una exclamación, pero en su lugar, todos se quedaron como piedra, y más que nada Eiji y Tezuka…

_--¡Fujiko!-_Vociferó el pelirrojo volviendo en si y yéndosele encima al genio.

_--¿Es eso cierto, Tezuka?-_La voz de Oishi sonaba mas que divertida, que preocupada, triste…

_--Si…_

_--¡Pero fue un accidente-nya!-_Prorrumpió el saltimbanqui mientras era sostenido por Momo para evitar que agarrara a arañazos a Fuji, a quien de alguna forma le pareció divertido el echo de que Eiji besara a Tezuka, bueno, lo divertido había sido ver la cara que Tezuka había puesto (Fuji, que pasaba por enfrente del cuarto cuando escuchó la exclamación, abrió la puerta justo para ver como Eiji, -que pegó el grito en la cara del capitán- comenzaba a alejarse llevándose consigo una de las camas a un rincón, así como la expresión de sorpresa por el grito y por el beso, del capitán, con los ojos abiertos en totalidad y rojo, rojo como el cabello, y sino es que mas, del as acrobático del Seigaku).

_--Así es…-_continuó Tezuka.-_ En la noche debió de soltarse, yo me abre girado y cuando despertamos, aun ajenos a nosotros, y debido a la cercanía, se presento este accidente ¿no es así, Kikumaru?_

_--Hoi hoi…_

En la incomodidad de la situación, pese a la aclaración de la cuestión, por segundos nadie se atrevió a moverse, hasta que un estruendo precisó a los chicos a ignorar lo todo y salir presurosos al patio, donde una camioneta se acababa de estrellarse contra un árbol.

Estaban por llamar a una ambulancia cuando una voz conocida, arrogante y pedante, surgió de dentro.

_--¡¿Qué acaso intentas matar a Ore-sama?!_

_--¡Ayuda¡Quítenme a Kabaji de encima!-_Pedía a gritos otra voz.

_--Oshitari, maldito, me vas a dejar sin herencia… ¡Quita tu pie de ahí!_

_--Que delicado, Shishido… como si lo necesitaras con Otori._

_--¿Yo que?_

_--Nada…_

_--¡Oshitari! Quita tu maldito pie_

_--¡Pero no lo pongas en la cara de Ore-sama, imbecil!_

_--¡No se puede dormir bien si van chocando como cernícalos por todos lados!_

_--¿Cómo que?-_Preguntaron todos, sorprendidos de que Jiroh supiera y usara una palabra que ni ellos atinaban a saber que era.

_--¡Ah, que no se puede dormir como Kami manda si van chocando como brutos por todos lados!...bostezo A la próxima yo conduzco…_

_--¡No!-_Se escuchó el alarido inmediato de todos, mas aterrado por la propuesta de Jiroh que por el grito que habían escuchado o el choque.

_--No hace falta ¿nee, Kabaji?_

_--Usss…_

_--¡Si estas conciente, quítateme de encima, animal…¡Me estas aplastando!_

_--Oigan ¿están bien?_

_--¡¿Tu que crees, estúpido?!-_Contestaron las demás voces al unisón.-_ ¡Casi nos matas, bestia!_

_--Que genio…_

_--¿Qué yo que?_

_--Es un decir, Oshitari._

Poco a poco fueron saliendo de sus enredos de pies, manos y demás, uno a uno los titulares del Hyotei.

_--¡Puedo respirar!-_Gritó Gakuto al salir entero de debajo de Kabaji.- ¡_No morí!_

_--Melodramático.-_Dijo Oshitari sacando su pie de la camioneta por la ventana trasera, para quedar al fin todo fuera.

_--Claro, como a ti no te aplastaba tamaña bestia…-_Refunfuño el pelirrojo.

_--Y al contrario, era él quien aplastaba…-_Agregó Shishido.

_--Ya, ya entendí… idiotas.-_Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro que esperó fuese oído tan solo por él…

_--Te escuchamos, maldito-…_ pero que si llegó a oídos de los otros dos, que le acuchillaron con la mirada.

_--¿Están bien?-_Preguntó Tezuka acercándose a los accidentados que acababan de advertir la presencia de los otros.

Con una clara sorpresa, los regulares morados se acercaron a donde sus rivales, asintiendo con la cabeza.

_--¡¿Alguien puede ayudar a salir a Ore-sama?!_

Cierto, Atobe, en uno de esos pocos gestos de altruismo que tenia, había ayudado a salir a los demás por delante, diciendo que Ore-sama podría salir solo después, cosa que era mentira ya que esta bastante atoradito entre las maletas mal echas de sus "compañeros". Eiji y Oishi se acercaron pronto a socorrer al capitán del Hyotei quien, terco, decía que saldría por la puerta que quedaba libre –la otra estaba magullada y aplastada contra el árbol-, como todo líder, y no por alguna ventana, pero para esto se necesito que las maletas abrieran paso, lo que lograron poco a poco… al final, jalando a Atobe, cada uno de una mano –porque la puerta esa tampoco quiso abrir y tuvieron que sacarlo por la ventana pese a sus quejas-, este logró salir cayendo encima de Eiji, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro… Atobe, no pudo evitar fijarse en el hermoso cobalto de los ojos del pelirrojo, y este a su vez, en ese raro morado de los del capitán del Hyotei.

_--¿Estas bien?-_Preguntó Oishi con un tono de molestia mal disimulado, tanto por la cercanía, como por el echo de que ninguno de los dos parecía incomodarse con la misma y menos, quererse separar.

_--¡Si!-_Dijo levantándose y acomodándose el cabello, un tanto alborotado por la salida rápida y el choque._-Ore-sama siempre esta bien._

_--¿Qué es lo que los choc…los trae por aquí?-_Preguntó Tezuka que ayudaba a Eiji (quien al principio dudo si aceptar su ayuda), seguido por la mirada irritada del sub-capitán, a ponerse en pie, a su vez que invitaba a los accidentados a pasar a la cabaña.

De este modo, los regulares del Seigaku se enteraron de que habían rentado la cabaña a la familia Atobe, que además, pasaron la noche junto a sus rivales, y que Eiji, había pegado el susto mas grande de sus vidas dos veces a los titulares del Hyotei al gritar, la noche anterior y esa mañana. Por su parte el Hyotei tenia la cara mas roja que un tomate… incluso Atobe, quien insistía en que nunca se asustó, por que después de todo ¿Cuándo se asusta Ore-sama¡Nunca!

Entonces llegó el turno de que los Seigaku –Momo, Ryoma y Eiji-, dejaran de reír para explicar lo de la noche anterior –y se pusieron a temblar-. Venida la parte donde Inui mostraba la nota al otro equipo, Gakuto golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos y se puso en pie rumbo a la camioneta, y ante la mirada de incomprensión de los demás, al regresar, extendió la mano izquierda frente a todos y enseño el pedazo de hoja que la noche anterior había sido el detonante de muchas cosas –énfasis en "caídas"-.

Aquel pedazo de papel era idéntico al que tenían entre manos los del Seigaku, con las mismas manchas carmesíes_…_

_--"n…"-_la única cosa escrita…-_Amón_.-Dijo Inui_.-El nombre de un antiguo dios egipcio, representante del sol, conocido también como Amón-Ra…_-Guardó silencio unos momentos... muy a su pesar, comenzaba a creer que de una u otra manera, aquello no era una simple broma, por que después de todo:_-¿Se le puede llamar coincidencia a que ustedes encontraran este pedazo de papel en la oscuridad, justo la misma noche que nosotros encontramos este?...-_señaló la nota.

Todos se sumergieron en una reflexión silenciosa y temerosa…

El cielo matinal, nublado por la tormenta que amenazaba con caer de un momento a otro, se ilumino cerúleo cuando un relámpago seguido de su trueno hizo retumbar las ventanas… gritos aterrados comenzaron a escucharse luego de que la luz se cortara de tajo y con el cielo deslucido, el lugar se sumiera en la oscuridad, e introdujeran lo relámpagos que precedieron, la sombra de un ser inhumano por el dintel de la puerta, extendiéndola por el suelo de la sala hasta los pies de los titulares...

Para cuando la energía regresó a los pocos segundos… Atobe tenia a Momo y Ryoma encima, Fuji a Inui y Kaidoh, Tezuka, a todo el Hyotei, y Oishi, a mansalva que estaba en la cocina –de la cual, se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos antes de desaparecer-, victima de Eiji, quien estaba a su lado, e indudablemente acababa de par lo mismo de la noche anterior.

_--Nya.-_la sombra, había resultado nada más y nada menos que…

_--¿Karupin?-_preguntó Momo extrañado.-_ ¿Qué hace tu gato aquí?-_Miró a Ryoma quien negó con la cabeza.

_--En la madrugada escuche un ruido en mi maleta, la abrí, y ahí estaba… y cuando desperté, creo que no estaba…_

_--¿Cómo que crees?_

_--Ryoma estaba casi dormido cuando acudió al beso de Eiji-_Dijo Inui.

_--¿Cuál beso?-_Preguntaron extrañados los del Hyotei dejando a un lado el pánico, con la mirada intrigoza posada en el chico de gafas gruesas.

_--Uno que le dio a Tezuka._

_--¡¿A Tezuka?!_

_--Si, a mí._-Atrajo la atención de todos el capitán del Seishun_-¿pero les parece si se bajan de encima mío para que les explique el "accidente"?_

Los chicos, avergonzados, accedieron.

_--Ju, ju, pobre capitán.-_Se burlaba Momo.

_--¿Pobre capitán?..._

Hasta ese momento, tanto Momo como Ryoma se dieron cuenta de que estaban trepados y abrazados a Atobe…

_--Si quieren seguir hablando mas cómodamente y con un cafecito¿les parece si se bajan primero de ¡Ore-sama!?_

E imitando a Momo y Ryoma, Inui y Kaidoh soltaron a Fuji, que ni "pío" dijo.

La situación del beso fue explicada por Tezuka, y Eiji, con la cara arrebolada hasta las orejas, evitaba la mirada de cualquiera mientras Inui intentaba revivir a Oishi, a quien el saltimbanqui se había aferrado más fuertemente que la noche anterior, y al que apenas si Fuji consiguió quitarle de encima.

El pequeño Karupin, como buen gato, se acurrucó en el pecho de Ryoma, quien lo cargaba entre brazos, y ronroneando, se quedó dormido sin hacer el menor caso a la discusión de si fue accidente o es que se traían ganas desde cuando, con miradas de "no se hagan los inocentes, si bien que ese beso no nos la creemos que fuera accidental, y pa' mi que algo mas iba o sucedió", disímil con la mirada de "Si dicen que fue accidental, tuvo que ser accidental, es que no hay otra explicación, y punto y tampoco hubo nada mas… ¿verdad?" de Oishi…

Los actores de esta obra se han reunido ya en el escenario… una letra mas, una pista más del rompecabezas que habrán de armar poco a poco antes de que el Amo… llegué… _cubierto por el manto de la noche, gozoso por las victimas de las cuales habrá de disfrutar_…

**Notas de una PoTista Obsesionada Yaoista Compulsiva Maniática Maldita:**

Hayooo! Tiempo sin escribir –y vaya que si, ya tiene tiempo u, gomen, e andado algo ocupada con esto de la universidad . es una tortura el asunto xP-, pero ya regrese… ju ju ¿y saben como regrese¡Súper fan de PoT!... así como lo escuchan… mi época de Otaku vaga a terminado, y e comenzado a sentar cabeza con PoT, ya que de los 300 y tantos animes que e visto, a sido ¬ el que mas me a obsesionad, encantado, enamorado, fascinado… -¬¬ pese a su plasta contenida, a esa maldita per…sona de… entenderán-, lo que es mucho decir luego de mis etapas HunterxHunter, xxxHolic, TRC, Naruto, D.Gray-Man, Bleach y Death Note. ¡I love PoT! Sobre todo el PoT Yaoi ju ju ¬u… -¡Ya tengo mis j-mini de la Imperial Pair (Mi papito Tezuka y mi tío Atobe), y conseguí el peluche de Eiji versión San Rudolph de mapachito-nya!... entre otras mas, como el Album Animation Smash!, ju ju… se ve que me obsesione X)-.

Bueno, la cosa es que regrese, comenzando a actualizar mis fics de PoT –ya se, se preguntaran ¿y los de xxxHolic y Death Note? T.T Estoy golpeando a mi inspiración pa' que llegue por ahí, pero no mas no quiere salir de PoT… ¬¬ seguiré golpeando duro, perdon u, tratando.-, con un dos nuevos títulos, que espero lean en cuanto se publiquen: **Proyecto E. XY** (_Summary_: Golden, Stronger, Data-shh, Ah-Umn, Sleep y las que surjan de ellas… puros chicos, muchas hormonas, y una pregunta: Señores¡¿Quién quiere ser mamá?! y recuerden¡Prohibido el sexo!... ¿aguantaran?) y **Tsubame Gaeshi** (_Summary_[Yaoi El ave que planeaba en el cielo raso, bajo el sol. El gato, que asechaba oculto, bajo la pálida luna… ¿Por qué Kamisama llora sobre dos alas segadas?... Por que esas alas son del ave, cuyo canto triste parte el día y la noche con el atardecer…)

* * *

**Rewius:**

**Naruki Sakurazaku:** u.u antes que nada, un enorme gracias por tu apoyo, y tambien una disculpa por la tardanza del segundo capitulo, asi como por si este capitulo, no cumple con tus espectativas -Y.Y gomen.- aun asi, espero haya sido de tu agrado, y que me honres con un rewiu, con lo que te agrado y no de este capitulo, para que pueda mejorar el siguiente... arigato. Y no te preocupes, nunca mataria a mi mamita adora: Fuji-sama.

**Meroko S:** Y.Y si, esos son mi errores de toda la vida... ¬¬ me dan ganas de asesinarlos , pero mil gracias por el rewiu, y por las observaciones -esos, son los rewius que uno siempre valora... tambien los demas, pero estos, son los que a uno le hacen avanzar -, y espero que este capitulo, bueno, no te haya desepcionado tampoco... mis trabas de siempre con la ortografia y los tiempos... pero ¡Le puse todo mi esfuerzo!... haber si te gusta... y ojala me puedas dejar un rewiu con tus observaciones, muchisimas gracias.

**Miguel:** O.O woo... que bueno que te gusto. Y sobre lo que hacian mis papis en la cabaña, pues por el momento nada malo u.u al menos eso es lo que yo se... XP ... y si T.T al pobre de mi cuñado muchas lo odian -yo tambien lo hubiera odiado por lo que le hace a Eiji en las ovas... eso de cederle el lugar a Ryoma ¬¬, pero lo perdono por que es de la Golden Pair -, y claro que hablare de la Ah-umn pair y la Data-shh -como dices, esta ultima ni la pelan y de las mas obvias... pero las fans siguen diciento que solo le tiene respeto y no se que cuanta cosa Kaidoh a Inui... aja, y vaya miraditas de respeto entonces ¿eh?-... por cierto, esa plasta ¬¬ como me choca... la maldita... grrr... por eso ¡Viva Momo¡Tu puedes Momo!... u.u por otro lado, espero este capitulo te haya gustado... y como siempre espero tu rewiu y tus comentarios, gracias.

**SuMiKo Hoi Hoi:** Lo cierto es que el fic va a tener un revoltijo con todas las pair que se pueden sacar del HyoteixSeigaku y entre ellos -aun que la que saldran al final creo que son mas que obvias-, como AtobexEiji, TezukaxEiji, se ve que amo a ese niño, RyomaxTezuka, RyomaxInui... pero no te preocupes que a mis papis -Stronger Pair- no los separo ni loca... Ojala este cap haya sido de tu agrado, y espero tu rewiu...


End file.
